The First Noel
by malloyfan
Summary: Comfort


The First Noel

Disclaimer: Don't own them, never will, make nothing from this.

Pairing: Leo and Margaret

Rating: R (one really bad word I don't use)

Spoilers: Noel

AN: For Kenzy cause she wanted to see what my little mind had cooked up.

Summary: Comfort

* * *

Leo watched as the door closed behind Josh and Donna. She would take care of Josh, at least, that was one less thing that Leo had to worry about. Donna would make sure that he got to the hospital and had his hand taken care, and she's stay with him as long as he needed. Once he could no longer see their backs through the glass of the doors he turned towards his own office, dropping a quick prayer of thanks for the young women and the life of his deputy as he studied the elaborate Christmas tree.

His mind was so preoccupied as he walked back to his office, he didn't really realize that he was there until he heard the gentle voice of his assistant, "Leo?"

"Hey," he smiled tightly. "I thought I told you to go home."

Margaret laughed softly, "Yeah, we've done that Abbott and Costello route enough, I think you should get I leave when you leave."

He said the last few words with her, "Well, I'm leaving, so you can, too."

"Okay. You spending tomorrow with Mallory," Margaret called over her shoulder as she moved to her own office to get her coat.

"Nah," he shook his head, putting on his coat, "she's in New York with her mother."

Coming back into his office wrapped in her coat, she shook her head at him, "You're not working tomorrow, are you, Leo?"

"There are things that need to be done, Margaret."

"Fine, what time do you want me here?"

"Uh, the morning of the 26th? You don't have to come in tomorrow."

"Nuhuh, if you're here...," she started, but was interrupted.

"You're here. I know, but don't you have plans," Leo asked moving towards her.

"Yeah," the redhead gave an unladylike snort, "I was going to cook for Donna and me. I really doubt that will be happening, now. Well, maybe I can convince her to bring Josh over."

Leo smiled slightly, "That would probably be good for him. Being around the two of you can make anyone feel better."

"I think that is the sweetest thing you've ever said to me."

"Well, then I've got to work on that." He started to leave the office, when he suddenly turned around to look at her, "You feel like taking a walk?"

"Sure," she smiled at him as she left him guide her from the office.

If she was honest with herself, she would admit that she missed walks with Leo. After he had gotten back from Sierra Tucson, he would drag her around the District whenever the urge to drink would strike. That first month she wore out three pairs of shoes and lost 14 pounds, but she didn't mind as long as it kept him sober. Since winning the White House, those walks had trickled down to nothing.

Leaving the White House, Leo started toward the Mall, since he knew that Margaret loved wondering around there once the museums had closed and the tourist cleared out, but changed his mind and lead her straight towards the ellipse. He had someplace that he needed to go tonight. She would understand once they got there, if she didn't catch on before then.

Margaret wondered where they were going when he veered away from the Mall and towards the Ellipse, but let him lead her as they walked silently side by side. Once they passed the Washington Monument, she nodded her head in mute understanding. They were going to the National Holocaust Memorial Museum. Personally, she loved/hated the museum; loved the lessons it taught, but hated what it did to her. She had thrown up when she entered the shoe room and had cried so hard in the Ghetto diorama that she was worried she'd pass out. Still, she understood his need to be there.

* * *

They slipped inside the curved portal at the 14th Street entrance to the Holocaust Museum. The columns of limestone did little to buffet the cold wind that was blowing, but Leo didn't seem to notice the biting cold as he stared at the doors into the building. The soft glow of the security lights cast them in gentle shadows hiding the emotions on their faces.

"It starts here, you know," Leo voice was soft.

Margaret wasn't sure if it was a question or a statement, but she responded, "Josh's guilt."

"Yeah," Leo exhaled heavily and dropped against one of the cold columns. "That boy carries more guilt, than... than...."

"Than you," she supplied softly and questionably when he faltered over an analogy.

Leo laughed slightly, for the first time in what seemed like a really long time, "Actually, I was thinking you."

She smiled and blushed and tried to look away, but he pulled her ever so slightly closer to him as they settled into a comfortable and reflective silence.

His deep sigh broke the still a few minutes later, "I should have known. I should have seen this coming. I've known him since he was a baby. He's always taken things to heart. That tough exterior is all show, inside he's a sweet, sensitive kid and I didn't see him falling apart."

"Leo," Margaret shouted, her voice bouncing of the limestone. "This is not your fault. You've done everything that you can and everyday from now on you will be taking care of him. You're going to drive the poor boy crazy with your hovering."

She had worked her way around to stand directly in front of him and he couldn't help smiling at her flushed cheeks. He knew that part of it was the cold, but part of it was her yelling. There were two little spots on her cheeks that would turn a brilliant red when she yelled at him. He had always wanted to kiss those spots, and suddenly he found himself doing just that. He pulled back, his hands still lingering near her neck, and watched her blinking slowly. The combination of her mascara-ed lashes touching her flushed cheeks and the confused smile on her lips was too much for him. Slowly, waiting for her to bolt, he pulled her mouth down to his. The kiss was soft and sweet and chaste, just a light pressure of lips on lips. Releasing her, he started to mumble an apology, but was cut off by her lips crashing back into his.

This kiss was nothing like the first. This was demanding and passionate as their tongues dueled for supremacy. He tasted like Bonnie's Grandmother's fruitcake and she tasted like Mrs. Landingham's Christmas cookies; two things that neither of them would be able to eat without thinking of the other again. The need for oxygen finally drove them apart.

They looked at each in silence for several seconds, before she dropped her body against his and began kissing and sucking a particular wrinkle near his neck that had been driving her crazy lately. He shivered under the touch of her tongue on his skin and for the first time realized she was shivering as well. "Maggie," he had heard her friends, even his daughter, call her this and wanted to try it out, "are you cold?"

Her lips never left his skin, "Freezing, but I'm getting warmer."

"Is your apartment warm, Maggie," he was being bold and he liked what she did when he called her Maggie.

"Mmmm, toasty warm. My bed's even warmer, Leopold," two could play the name game.

Leo growled in her ear, "Then let's get you warmed up and in bed."

"I am warmed up," she smirked before devouring his mouth again.

* * *

Margaret slide down next to him, their breathing was labored and unsteady as their heart rates started to return to normal. They had barely made it into her apartment and hadn't even tried to make it into the bedroom, since there was a perfectly good, roomy couch in her living room. She'd never be able to look at that couch the same way.

"Oh god, Margaret," he finally was able to speak, even if it sounded more like a pained moan.

She froze. He hadn't called her Margaret since they had kissed. Even when he came, he chanted Maggie, now he had reverted to Margaret and she could feel all the dreams she built in her mind while they were making love crumble like a silo in a tornado. Her voice was cold and her body stiff, "I know, Leo. It was just a comfort fuck. It's okay, I'm not upset."

"What," he flipped violently, pinning her to the back of the couch, anger dancing on the edge of his irises.

She looked away from him, so he couldn't see her pain, "Sorry, when I'm tired my language gets a little coarse."

"I don't give a damn about the language. I care about the sentiment. Was this really just pity sex," his voice was soft and pained.

"No," she snapped looking at him, before continuing uncertainly, "but, you... you sounded upset and called me Margaret."

"Isn't that your name? I mean, you've come for 15 years whenever I called Margaret. Have I been calling the wrong woman?"

She ducked her head, he was teasing her and it started to lift the weight from her heart, "It's my name, but you'd been calling me Maggie. You called me Maggie when you... well... you know."

"Oh, Maggie, you can say the word fuck to me, but not orgasm. We're going to have to work on that. I called you Margaret cause I didn't know if you liked Maggie. You didn't say anything about it," his fingers found her hips and tugged her towards him. "Do you want me to call you Maggie?"

"Not at work," she sighed as his hand worked across her back.

"How about when I'm here," he kissed her lips gently. "Or here," he kissed her neck. "Or here," he kissed her collarbone. "Or here," he kissed her shoulder.

"That would be nice," she sighed with each kiss.

He returned his lips to hers. Once the kiss broke, he laid his forehead against hers, "It wasn't just comfort, Maggie. It was you. It's what you do to me. It's the way you look at me, yell at me, talk to me, care for me. Yes, it comforted me. Yes, it thrilled me, but it wasn't a one off. I'm not bolting through the door, and I won't till you kick me out."

"I'm not kicking you out, Leo. I want you to stay. I just got scared, cause you sounded so pained. I was worried," she admitted quietly.

Leo laughed lightly, "I was in pain! I'm an old man, and it has been a while. In fact, it's been an eternity since I made love on a couch. And, dear lord, you come by that red hair naturally!"

"You kept up pretty well," Margaret giggled, "for an politician."

"Shuddup and kiss me," he demanded lightly.

"Yes, sir," she complied.

Leo growled into the kiss, "Don't call me sir here!"

The giggle that passed her lips quickly turned to into a yawn, which turned into another giggle.

"Tired," Leo smiled at her warmly.

"Hmm," she tucked into his chest, "it has been a long, draining day."

"He's going to be okay. He's going to get therapy and he's got Donna," he kissed her hair, understanding her meaning.

"Yeah, I know. I just worry about both of them. He puts up a good front, but he's been hurt so many times. And, god, she's so young."

His arms wrapped around her tightly, "I promise you, they will be okay."

"Okay," she kissed the underside of his chin softly. "Stay tonight?"

"Hmm, I'd like that, but could we move someplace more comfortable? If I sleep here, I'm not going to be able to move tomorrow."

"My bed's comfortable."

"Sounds good, Maggie," he let her crawl over him to stand and offer him her hand. Standing, he kept her hand tucked into his as she led him to her bedroom.


End file.
